


Pen and paper fun

by syredronning



Series: bridge2sickbay [23]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: "Ever played hangman?"
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Christopher Pike
Series: bridge2sickbay [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542673
Kudos: 6





	Pen and paper fun

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge drabble written for bridge2sickbay in 2009, rescued from Livejournal. All errors are mine.

"I'm bored out of my scull," Pike complains to the nurse – Nurse Chapel, that is, it's a bit hard to remember names at the moment.

"The doctor will be with you any minute, sir."

"Why don't you give me a PADD? Or even better, a mobile console to work with? It drives me crazy not to know what's going on outside of this room."

"Sir, you need to rest, and reading reports wouldn't be good for that."

"I'll go crazy if I can't do something to occupy my mind," Pike says, and if he sounds like a niggling five-year-old, it's only their fault by subjecting him to this tightened bed rest.

"All right," Chapel says and vanishes for a second, returning with a pad of paper and a pen.

"What am I supposed to do with that?" he asks as she puts both things into his lap.

"Ever played hangman?" She pulls a chair close.

When McCoy enters ten minutes later, he finds both animatedly arguing about the correct spelling of some obscure word he'd never heard in his life. Relieved to find their moods improving – they'd both been hell to be around - he quietly leaves them to their discussion.


End file.
